


Nordic Drabbles

by northerncurls



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Nordic Five, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northerncurls/pseuds/northerncurls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Nordic one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nordic Drabbles

Magnus sighed softly, spreading out the small plastic pieces that were currently scattered around the floor of the small apartment he and Björn shared . His bright blue eyes were full of concentration as he began to work.

Björn came home a few hours later to find a collapsed Magnus, lying next to—

_A lego house?_

  
He cautiously walked over, inspecting the house silently. It was pretty good, considering Magnus's above average building skills.

 

“Björn?”

  
He turned his head to find the sleepy Dane smiling up at him.

  
“Do you like it? I even put you and me in it.”

  
He turned the house to show two small lego figures standing in the house, one plastic arm up in a wave. Björn smiled faintly, “I love it.”

“Come play!” the Dane insisted, tugging Björn down next to him and handing him some legos. Björn looked at him for a moment, but gave in when he saw the hopeful smile on his boyfriend’s face.  
“M..fine.”  
“Yay!”

It didn't take long for the two to start enjoying themselves. After much concentration (and slight aggravation) Björn had built a smaller house next to it, which Matthias called _Den lorte hus._

 

When Björn awoke the next morning, the first thing realized was that he was covered in legos, surrounded by a lego house. Hearing Björn's angry shouts from the bedroom, Magnus laughed and prepared himself for the angry Swede.  

**Author's Note:**

> Magnus - Denmark  
> Björn - Sweden  
> Sigurd - Norway  
> Taavi - Finland  
> Fannar - Iceland


End file.
